


Not A Heartbreaker But A Heartmaker

by smoonkramer



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoonkramer/pseuds/smoonkramer
Summary: Roman has been rumored to be a player but can on boupy make him stop all the games? (Based on the song Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco also a Highschool AU!)





	Not A Heartbreaker But A Heartmaker

Roman has been a player. There had been rumors that he had slept with every cheerleader in the school. Those rumors weren't true but Roman did have the unhealthy habit of sleeping with anyone that caught his eye. Romans friends loved to tease him about his one night stands. But Roman had decided that once and for all he was going to give up this little flings.

"How did you get out of last nights jam, Ro?" Patton asked.

"I wasn't with anyone last night. I decided to give it up." Roman responded.

"Sure," Logan replied, watching Roman's eyes follow Virgil down the hall. " at least till you find your next victim. Which it looks like you already have."

"I'm done sleeping around, Lo" Roman retorted starting to walk down the hall the saw way Virgil had just went.

Roman sped up quickly catching up to Virgil. Roman managed to stop him in the hall a little before their next class, which they fortunately had together.

"Verge, you wanna maybe hang out after school?" Roman asked Virgil, after grabbing onto his arm to stop him.

"No, Roman. I know what you do and honestly you put a sour little flavor in my mouth. I honestly don't trust you." Virgil responded.

"I swear I'm not playing games, Verge. I honestly wanna be your friend." 

"You're just looking for the time of your life, Roman, and I don't wanna play your game." 

"Come on." Roman begged.

"If I say yes will you stop?"

"Yes." 

"Meet me in the back lot after school."

\----  
Virgil had regretfully let Roman into his house and they had started to watch Disney movies. Unfortunately, Virgil had started to get tired and leaned on Roman.

"Where will you be waking up tomarrow morning?" Virgil asked Roman, when he noticed his eyes starting to droop.

"I'm gonna stay here over night but leave out the back do so no one suggests a thing."

"Okay." Virgil replied drifting off to sleep. Before Virgil fully dosed off he thought to himself, he has a bad track record but I love him anyway.

\---  
The next morning Virgil woke up alone on his bed with his alarm clock going off playing the song Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco. Virgil got up to turn it off not before the song played the lyric that resignated with Virgil's heart.

"Out the back door goddamn, but I love her anyway."

Virgil made his way to school not expecting another interaction with Roman. Unfortunately, Roman had other plans and stopped him in the hall at the same place as before.

"Verge, you wanna hang out again tonight? Maybe go out to see a movie or get some food?" Roman asked.

"No," Virgil replied.

"Why?" Roman asked wrinkling his brow.

"I know how you play this game. You get them wrapped a round your finger and mess wih them until you get to watch them fall down. "

"Virgil, I swear, I'm playing a game anymore."

"Let me say it one more time, no."

"Please, just give me a chance."

"Not unless you can tell me, where you will be waking up tomarrow morning."

Roman  sighed. "I promise I will stay till you wake up ad long as you give me a chance."

"Fine, but you break your promise I will come after you." Virgil warned.

That night, after Roman bought chinese food and brought it to Virgil's house, the two once again fell asleep on each other.

Virgil once again work up in his bed the next morning but found himself to be laying on a warm lump. Virgil sat up startled momentarily forgetting that Roman had stayed last night. Roman sat up not a second after.

"What's wrong, Verge?"

"I didn't expect you to stay."

"I promised I would. Allthough  now I have to run home and get changed."

"Okay." Virgil replied unsure what to do or say."

Roman kissed Virgil and after a moment Virgil kissed him back. After the kiss Roman snuck out of Virgil's house thought the back door, almost running right into Logan.

"What did I say? You found another Victim." Logan stated smugly.

Roman rushed by him and down the street to his house. For weeks Roman unsuccessful tried to show Logan that Virgil was not another  insect caught in his web of lies. Which lead to another conversation with Virgil but instead of happening in an abandoned hallway outside the music wing it happened on Virgil's bed.

"Verge, come on. Please let me kiss you in school." Roman quietly whined not to notify Virgil's parents that he has once again snuck into their house.

"Why?"

"Logan, won't believe I'm not just messing with your feelings." 

"Why does what he says matter?"

"I'm trying to prove I changed."

"Why does it have to happen at school? If people see it they will think I'm just another one of your toys." Virgil complained.

Roman leaned in and kissed Virgil. "Logan, the second time I slept here, was waiting outside and made a comment about how I found another victim. Maybe I could lure him here by saying come watch me break it to Virgil that he is just a toy, but then actually kiss you in front of him." Roman explained.

"I guess."

Roman led Virgil outside a few minutes later after texting Logan. Pretended to leave but when he was half way out the wooden fence around Virgil's backyard he turned around.

"Verge, come here"

Virgil walked up to Roman. 

"I wanted to tell you I don't like you," Roman paused for a moment to lead Logan on. " I loved you. "

"I love you, too" Virgil replied leaning in to kiss Roman.

As soon as they were done kissing, Roman turned and left Virgil. When Logan saw the gate slam shut, he ran up to  Roman.

"I thought you were going to say he was just a fling?"

Roman turned around to face Logan."I knew the way to get you here and ro prove Verge isn't some game I'm playing was to being you here under false pretenses and prove it to you. Now, either shut up and listen to me or leave." 

Logan followed Roman to his house and waited while Roman changed so he would have a ride to school. From that day on Logan never questioned a single thing Roman said unless he knew it was incorrect.


End file.
